Martha Fitzgerald
Martha Fitzgerald is one of the main characters in So Awkward. ''She is the only child of Mrs. Fitzgerald. Personality Martha enjoys studying and getting outstanding grades, and she says that getting grades is like Christmas. She is very tidy and professional much like her mother. Like her friends, she is socially awkward. Appearance Martha has caramel blonde hair and brown eyes. She has light skin. Hair From series 1-3, Martha has blonde hair which is usually pulled back into a tight and neat french braid on the back of her head. In Series 4, her hairstyles vary a little more and in Series 5 she wears her hair down with a head band. Her appearance reflects her personality, as she is a very neat and tidy person. Clothing When not in Cranmede uniform, Martha is seen wearing neat and plain clothing, usually comprising of blouses, skirts, tights and black shoes. Personality Martha is extremely clever and constantly strives for perfection. She aims to the highest standards in everything she does. Martha hates failing and struggles even saying the word "fail". When Martha got an A minus in a history test she was distraught and unable to talk. Relationships Mrs Fitzgerald Mrs Fitzgerald is Martha's mum. She is a businesswoman with barely any time for her daughter, but this changes throughout the series. She just wants her daughter to become the best she can. Mrs Fitzgerald wants her daughter to follow in her footsteps, but later realises that her daughter should continue on her own path (So Long, Farewell). Their mother-daughter relationship is very professional. They are usually seen conversing through laptops, even when they’re in the same room. Martha is often anxious about disappointing her mother. This is shown when Martha doesn't want to tell her mother she got an A minus, and when she didn't want to tell her mother that she wasn't going to the girls in science conference. Ollie Coulton Ollie Coulton and Martha are best friends and are brought together since they both share a passion for learning. They have been best friends for years, they once entered the school talent competition with a rap about the formation of igneous rock and when they were 7 they tried to change their names legally to Hydrogen and Oxygen. They did go out, because the love machine (created by Jas) said they had a 95% compatibility rate and decided that, because it is science, it must be right. However they didn't feel any romantic feelings for each other, realised their compatibility was more in friendship than romance, and decided not to go out anymore (Love Machine). Though it was adressed that their feelings towards each other weren't romantic then, since they kissed for a science experiment (The Kiss), it has been hinted that there is something between them. When Ollie gets a girlfriend in Series 5, Martha is repeatitively shown to be upset and angry. At Lou's Christmas party (All We Want For Christmas), the two almost share a kiss under the mistletoe, interrupted by Ollie sneezing due to his allergy. Lily Hampton Martha and Lily are best friends, and get into many sticky situations together, but they always help each other out in the end. They can also be competitive in school competitions, and have fought over a trophy (Cranmede Fever), and a position as project manager (Science Chic). Martha cares about Lily. This was shown when Lily was upset because Matt had a new girlfriend, and Martha attended the makeover party sleepover to comfort Lily, though she snuck Ollie in so she could sneak off and watch a comet with him. She later told Ollie that she couldn't go because Lily was her friend and she made her a promise. Lily told Martha that she should see the comet because it was important to her (Space Over). Jas Salford Jas is clumsy, which makes Martha think that she can’t handle important tasks, and that she will ruin them. (Never The Bridesmaid, Never The Bride'') They are best friends, who are both socially awkward. Although Martha is sometimes confused by Jas's actions and exasperated by her antics they are very good friends and Martha is shown to care deeply about her. Jas also often tries to get Martha to talk about her feelings throughout Series 4 and 5. Trivia * Martha has an IQ of 160. * Rainbows, paint, the queen and the colour orange all make Martha sad * Bacon, France, puppies in hats and clouds all make Martha angry * Martha hates anchovies * From Series 1-5, 5 boys have had a crush on Martha. Category:A to Z Category:Characters Category:Cranmede Upper School Students Category:Series 1 Characters Category:Series 2 Characters Category:Series 3 Characters Category:Series 4 Characters Category:Series 5 Characters